sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Francis St. Ledger
)]] Name: Francis Joseph St. Ledger Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, performing music (acoustic guitar, saxophone, trombone and keyboard), reading, street dance, "parkour" Appearance: Francis is a fairly tall individual, as he stands at 6’2” following a recent growth spurt. He is also a very skinny individual; he weighs only 155lbs, and his ribs can be seen when he breathes in. This is mostly genetics, although the sports he participates in also has something to do with it. It isn’t too noticeable, however, as Francis normally wears slightly baggy clothing. Francis has light blonde hair which he prefers to be kept fairly long, although his mother constantly fusses over it, saying how nice he’d look with shorter hair. It reaches his shoulders at the back, and mostly covers his ears. The fringe of Francis’ hair is swept to his right, reaching his right eye, and some people who dislike him have called it an “emo-fringe in training”. Whenever it’s sunny for long periods of time, Francis’ hair will gradually become lighter, often turning almost white. Francis has naturally pale skin, which he strives to keep completely free of blemishes. He does, however, have a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his thin nose, although they’re pretty unnoticeable. Francis has a rather thin face to go with his thin body, and fairly dull blue eyes, which are oval in shape. He also seems unable to grow any facial hair, although he doesn’t mind this. Francis also has an average sized mouth, and average sized ears. Francis normally wears polo shirts and chinos with a belt, although he will sometime wear jeans, all of which are slightly baggy. His favourite pieces of clothing are a pink polo shirt and a belt with the Superman logo on the metal buckle. Francis also normally wears a pair of white Vans. Whenever he is performing street dance, however, Francis will wear a plain grey t-shirt under a similarly plain grey hoody, with whatever trousers he can find and a pair of battered black trainers. On the day of the abduction, Francis wore his pink polo shirt, with a pair of white chinos and white Vans. He also had his Superman belt, as well as a white cotton wristband with the Manchester United emblem on his right wrist and a black digital watch on his left. He had his street dance clothing with him as well, in his bag. Biography: Francis was born to Christian and Harriett St. Ledger, a wealthy couple who both work as lawyers in Seattle. He also has an older brother named Darius, who is 21. As his parents’ jobs are very time consuming, Francis doesn’t often get to see them. When he was young, his parent figure was a child minder named Emma McCarroll, and until recently, Darius looked after him too. Now that Francis is eighteen, however, Francis can rely on himself more. He still has a fairly good relationship with his parents whenever he does see them, especially when they go on vacation. He does find them slightly embarrassing sometimes, as he sees them as rather old-fashioned. Francis had a good early life, albeit a fairly ordinary one. He was a very outgoing and confident boy, quickly striking up friendships with boys and girls his age. Francis would spend most of his time idly playing soccer with his friends or Darius. When Darius wasn’t around, or it was too rainy to go outside, however, Francis would read something from the St. Ledger’s extensive library. Harriett and Emma both encouraged this, often asking Francis whether he wanted to read to them instead of vice versa. Francis’ collection of books has, by now, grown, but his favourite genre of books remains the same; fantasy and adventure. In particular, Francis enjoys the Skulduggery Pleasant and Mortal Engines series, although he’s not a fan of Harry Potter, calling it “overrated and stupid.” Francis has always been a guy whose interests change almost weekly. For a long while his major interest was knights and medieval weapons. After that, he was hugely interested in wrestling. Most recently, Francis has shown an interest in playing the electric guitar, although he himself has acknowledged that there’s a large possibility he’ll get bored of it and it’d be a large waste of money. The one interest that Francis has that has never disappeared, however, is soccer. Whether it’s a kick about at the park or a proper match for the school team, Francis will make sure he’s there. He is a very versatile player too, and can play as a central midfielder, goalkeeper or winger. At the moment, he plays in central med for the school team. His best quality is probably the fact that he’s not afraid to get stuck into tackles and headers. Francis follows the English Premier League, as he doesn’t think that the American leagues are anywhere near as interesting. He supports Manchester United, although he also has a soft spot for Wigan Athletic. As stated, Francis’ early life was fairly ordinary. He was a bright, confident and outgoing boy, who was also polite to his peers and superiors. As he got older, however, things started to change. Francis had been friends with a group of boys since he was around five. They all had similar interests to Francis, and while not exactly the politest, they were seen as good, friendly people. When Francis was around 15, they started to become rowdier, ruder, and generally more unpleasant. Francis wasn’t entirely sure about their behaviour, but out of loyalty to his friends, he stayed with them, making sure he acted just like them. This had a bad effect on his personality. He didn’t enjoy himself whenever he was out with this group of friends, and when he returned home he would be very moody and grumpy, arguing about the most ridiculous of things. Eventually this desire to fit in grew so great that he decided to give up playing the trombone and keyboard, which he had recently started learning, because in the group’s eyes, they were seriously uncool. Christian, Harriett and Darius were rather perturbed by Francis’ change in personality, but they had no idea what had triggered it or how to stop it. When Francis was 16, however, the St. Ledgers went on vacation to Sicily for two weeks. Francis forgot to bring his mobile phone with him, so he had no way of contacting his friends back in Seattle. His parents noticed that Francis was much more cheerful for the whole duration of the trip than he was back at home. As soon as they returned from Sicily, Francis went out with his group of friends. When he returned, he was as moody as he had been before the trip. From this Christian and Harriett deduced the reason why Francis was acting so grumpy. While his parents didn’t want to see Francis grumpy, they also didn’t want to split him up with his friends. Harriett suggested that he joined a club outside of school or something similar. Francis agreed with the idea, but also wanted to do something that would make sure his “friends” didn’t laugh at him for. Eventually he decided to join a small group that ran weekly, teaching people street dance. Francis quickly found that he seriously enjoyed street dance, and he often practices especially tricky moves in his bedroom. This has, unfortunately caused a couple of breakages to furniture over the two years Francis has performed street dance. At the group, Francis met a boy the same age as him named Rene Dougherty. Rene had very similar interests to Francis, but was pretty quiet and shy compared to Francis’ normal group of friends. The two started hanging out outside of the street dance group, and whenever they did, Francis was much more cheerful and happy. Whenever Francis was hanging out with Rene, they’d mostly play or watch soccer, or practice street dance moves. One thing that Rene was interested in was parkour. He’d never actually attempted it himself, but found the whole idea intriguing, something Francis agreed with. The two had a desire to attempt parkour, but weren’t exactly fans of running all over the city, and eventually concluded that the whole thing could be too dangerous for them. However, they figured that their agility from street dance could help them do stuff similar to parkour, if not the actual thing. Rene and Francis attempted a number of stunts, too technical and time-consuming for street dance, and without the high speed of parkour. While the danger had been lessened, accidents still occurred, the most serious being Rene breaking his arm attempting to do a backflip. So far, Francis’ most impressive stunt is where he runs towards a tree, taking a couple of steps onto the actual trunk, before flipping backwards off. The two call the whole thing “parkour” although they admit that’s just to make it sound cooler, as the whole thing is more of a mix of street dance and stunt work. At school, Francis does fairly well. He does excellently in PE and English, and does okay in most of his other subjects. His best subject, however, is music. Francis shows great enthusiasm for it, and is interested in the background to the pieces and their composers, as well as listening to the music itself. The subject prompted Francis to practice an instrument or two himself. He started learning the aforementioned trombone and keyboard, the former because it interested him, and the latter because Christian and Darius both played it. He has also recently started learning the acoustic guitar and saxophone, because they also interest him and he thinks they’re both cool, even if his group of friends doesn’t. Whilst Francis did give the trombone and keyboard up for a while, he has recently decided to start them again, no matter what his “friends” think. Francis also plays for the school soccer team and plays trombone in the school band. He has not joined the book club, however, as he thinks it ridiculously nerdy. Francis is, at most times, a friendly and confident individual, as he has started hanging out with Rene and people like him more and more. He is very sociable, willing to talk to anyone who strikes up a conversation with him, even if they’re the sort of people the “popular crowd” would never associate with. He can get a little flustered when talking with girls he likes, however. He still feels loyal to his old group of friends in the popular crowd, though, and still hangs out with them a lot. Whenever he does so, Francis becomes moody, grumpy, argumentative and rude. Francis can also become moody if he gets stuck at something, such as a difficult piece of homework, or argumentative when someone strongly and constantly disagrees with his views. This means he has just about as many friends as he does enemies. Advantages: Francis is agile and fit from soccer and street dance. At most times, Francis is a confident and friendly person, so could make allies more easily. Disadvantages: Francis has several enemies who have had to deal with him when he’s in his grumpy moods. If he gets into one of these moods on the island, he could annoy and anger people. Francis could also get overconfident in his “parkour” abilities, and attempt to do something needlessly dangerous. Designated Number: Male student No. 024 --- Designated Weapon: Insulated Blanket Conclusion: That'll give him something to be 'grumpy' about. Maybe he can do us all a favour and stunt-jump his way into breaking his neck. Parkour. What a jackass. - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Pippin Kills: None Killed By: Megan Emerson Allies: Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Megan Emerson, Mirabella Strong Enemies: 'Megan Emerson '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Francis began his game in the haunted house, yelling angrily when he realized that his assigned weapon was a blanket. Hearing the sounds of Juhan Levandi nearby, Francis called out to him, and they stumbled around in the dark for a bit before they located each other. As they tried to find their way out of the haunted house, they came across Takeshi Yoshikawa. After some commiserating over their poor weapon draws, the three of them left the haunted house and went on their way. After several hours, Francis and the others found themselves at the high school, where they encountered Megan Emerson and Mirabella Strong. After some back-and-forth, Megan and Bella greeted the boys, and they agreed to all team up as they settled in for the night. They were awoken by the announcements in the morning, and Francis and Bella got in an argument when Bella tried to claim that all the kills from the day before were accidental. Megan intervened and told Hansel to come out into the hall to discuss. Francis and Megan began to argue almost immediately, both of them letting their tempers get out of hand. Francis grabbed Megan's arm, and she jerked away, shoving him. Francis lost his balance and tumbled down some nearby stairs, breaking his neck. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''A big mouth never gets you far in a situation like this, and B024 found that out the hard way. - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: *''“Megan, just... just fuckin’ listen to me.”'' - Francis's last words. *''You seriously think all those deaths were accidents? Seriously? One, maybe, sure, but all of ‘em? You’re crazy too.'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Francis, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *I'm not falling apart: I'm just incomplete *We Rule the School *Tiger in the Night *A Tree Grows in Seattle *Power V5: *Despair *The Real Folk Blues Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Are You Coming Home, Love MOM Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Francis St. Ledger. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Francis was pretty good. He established a lot of early stuff, like a 3-man alliance that grew to 5. I especially liked his death, because it was a very natural outcome; a friend was killed by another student, the killer's friend stands up for the killer, and Francis ends up picking a fight with her, leading to the friend's ally to argue with him, leading to his accidental death. It worked really well in my eyes. Overall, I think Francis did pretty well given his 2 whole threads - Espional *I was impressed with Francis' short time in the game. I mean, he was already an interesting commodity in the pregame as well and I love how Pippin stayed true to that 'bitching' personality that Francis was finally able to let loose on the island, which eventually led to Francis' death sequence. It was a unique scenario for a death as described by Espional above, but at the same time very realistic and the sort I'd love to see again. It wasn't really a kill, more of an arguement with a great build up which led to one of the more realistic accidents I've ever read. Yes, I've read and have been apart of some contrived accidental death scenes before, so this one was refreshing as it felt a lot more natural than most. - Psychedelic * Francis, despite dying the earliest, was my favorite of Pip's kids in V5. Pip's other kids are cool too, but Francis just has so much attitude. A grumpt attitude, but it's not annoying or overblown, not at all. His grumpyness is justified and reasonable, and actually relatable (to me anyway). I enjoyed all the moments when Francis finally let it loose, and I was always on his side when it happened. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students